Adventurous Reunion
by azn ninja wizard wandmaker
Summary: The war has been over for 2 years and zuko has decided to find his mom. MAi had dumped him 10 monthes earlier and he needs a fresh start. so he's on his way to round up all his old friends and some new ones in this unlikely adventure... reunion?
1. Decisions

Adventurous Reunion

The war has been over for two years and Fire lord Zuko has decided to search for his mother. Can he round up his old friends to help him? Zukoxoc

Chapter one Decision

The war has been over for two years and Fire lord Zuko has finally found some time for himself. Mai had broken up with him 10 months ago and he has been pretty lonely since. After some consideration he had decided to travel the world in search of his mother. After announcing his decision nobleman Cheng had requested an audience with the fire lord. Zuko sat on his big fiery throne waiting for this guy to leave "If you're here to tell me I shouldn't leave the homeland than I don't want to hear it" said Zuko. "Nothing of the sort Fire lord Zuko. Merely a request." Said Cheng. "What kind of request?" said Zuko. "I'm not sure if you know but 15 years ago you were arranged to marry my daughter Anzu" said Cheng, "I was never told of that" said the fire lord, a bit more interested than before. "I brought the paperwork, but you don't have to marry her if you don't want to. What I'm really asking is that I want you to please bring her home. She ran away 5 years ago and I haven't seen her since, and if you're already leaving the homeland…could you please do this for me please!" cried Cheng bursting into tears. "I'll bring your daughter back" said Zuko. Cheng wiped up his face and replied "thank you fire lord Zuko" Once Cheng ad gotten home he cried some more because he was go grateful, meanwhile Zuko started to prepare for his big adventure. He has decided to take a small war balloon and he was headed for his first stop tomorrow, June.


	2. Adventure Reunion Starts

Adventurous Reunion

Chapter 2 Adventure Reunion Starts!

Zuko had set off the following evening. He decided to find June, because if he found her he could ultimately find everyone else he was looking for. He landed his war balloon in the forest and proceeded to walk to the tavern where June usually is. Just as he has expected he found her gambling, drinking and throwing people against walls. Once she had calmed down Zuko approached her and said "June I need you to find someone for me" she took a sip of her drink and replied "well I could have guessed that." "How much money do you want?" he asked. June though about it and had a brilliant idea. "How about we arm wrestle for it. If you win you get your price and if I win you get my price. How about it?" "I accept!" said Zuko. They sat down at an empty table and started arm wrestling. Obviously June won. "Name your price" said Zuko bitterly. "How old are you angry boy?" she asked. "I'm 18" answered Zuko. "That's perfect… you will take my sister out for dinner tonight!" shouted June. "Fine" grumbled Zuko.

"Where is your sister?" he asked. "She's at home, let's go get her" said June. Zuko followed June down a little path to a house. It wasn't anything special but it wasn't a dup either. Just a house. June kicked open the door and shouted "Anzu someone is here to see you!" A shout came from upstairs just as impatient "June who is it this time!" Zuko saw a girl about his age walk down the stairs and threw a maze of clutter. She made it to the living room to see who her sister had brought her this time and was greatly surprised. She quickly bowed down and said "Fire Lord Zuko, why have you graced us with your presence?" Zuko tried to avoid eye contact because this was really awkward. "June, why aren't you bowing. Get down" whisper yelled Anzu. "Please stand back up" said Zuko. Anzu quickly stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Anzu this nice boy is going to take you out to dinner, you know to that noodle place you like" said June. "I would be honored. Let me get changed" she bowed and ran back upstairs. Zuko turned to June and said "what's your story. You two don't look like sisters" June smiled and said "we're not really sisters. We ran into each other a few years ago and have been best friends ever since. She's from the fire nation and insists on decorating the house as 'fire nation' as she can. I guess she's very patriotic. Well anyways she doesn't get out that much, when I first met her she kept going on and on about how one day her prince would come and take her back home. That's why she didn't move back when the war ended." "I guess that's me" said Zuko. "I'm ready!" shouted Anzu running down the stairs in her best clothes. "So where is this noodle place you've been talking about?" asked Zuko. June answered "it's just up the road into town, then you make a left and then you make a right, but if you see old man Li's place than you've gone too far. Never mind Anzu will show you the way"

Anzu was quiet the entire way and Zuko just followed her. When they got there and were seated the silence just got too awkward. So Zuko proclaimed "from now until the rest of forever you don't have to do any of that formal stuff and you can just call me by my first name" Anzu quickly responded "Understood Fire Lor-" Zuko smiled at her "I mean, sure Zuko" she started blushing. As they waited for their noodle soup Zuko asked "your Cheng's daughter right?" Anzu looked a little distracted but replied "yes, I haven't seen him in years" there was an awkward silence. "So… did you know about our arrangement?" Zuko asked not really knowing what else to say. "Yes I did. My father told me a moth after your banishment" she looked a bit sad. "You should come back to the fire nation with me. I'll marry you if you come back." Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "That would be great I haven't had sizzle crisps sine the colonies were abandoned!" she said. (Wow) thought Zuko (I just proposed to her and all she can say is that she wants sizzle crisps. Upstaged by a snack) Zuko looked around and said "I think I have a few bags of sizzle crisps in my balloon, you can have them if you want" Anzu's eyes got all huge and she said "Give me those sizzle crisps and I'll love you forever!" "Deal!" said Zuko smiling.

After dinner they walked along the moonlit path back to the house. "When are we leaving" asked Zuko. "What about the person you were looking for?" said Anzu "I was looking for you" said Zuko. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. She turned bright red and smiled just before kissing him back. She pulled away and said "I'm still not leaving until I get my sizzle crisps" "you'll get them soon" said Zuko. Then they passionately kissed until the next chapter.


	3. A Fresh Start

Adventure Reunion

Chapter 3 a fresh start

(Recap: Zuko and Anzu were kissing under the moonlight on the way back) After a while they decided to head back to June's house. It only took a few minutes to walk back; Zuko walked her to the doorstep and kissed her one more time. Then he went back to his balloon to make sure he really had sizzle crisps. Anzu smiled and went inside. "So what happened?" asked June. "Zuko and I are getting married and I'm going back to the fire nation with him." Said Anzu, "sounds nice" said June. It was getting late so the girls went to bed.

Zuko walked through the forest and started to set up camp. He found three bags of sizzle crisps in his balloon. It would have been pretty awful him to have promised Anzu sizzle crisps if he didn't have any. He reflected on the day's events and thought (what did I just do). He didn't think this through. He promised a girl he hardly knew that he would marry her. At least he liked her. He looked up at the stars then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Anzu woke up early and packed her bags. She only brought 3 bags. One for clothes, one for the stuff she didn't want June to sell and her medicine bag. She made June and herself breakfast and after washing dishes Zuko knocked on the door. Anzu smiled and opened the door. She greeted him with a big hug and kiss. "Are you ready yet?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm all set." She turned to June and said "Goodbye June, I'll see you again soon. Don't sell my stuff I'll be back for the rest later". The two girls hugged. Then June said "I'm going to miss your cooking, see you around sis." Anzu grabbed her bags and walked out the door saying "I'll miss you June! I don't care if you sell the furniture!"

Anzu followed Zuko through the forest to his war balloon. Zuko started inflating the balloon and both of them climbed in. "where are we going next?" asked Anzu. "I'm going to drop you off at the fire nation, then I'm going to find my mother." Said Zuko, "Take me with you! It wouldn't be much of an adventure reunion without me! If you wanted find your mom than why didn't you ask June!" shouted Anzu. "CRAP! I'm so stupid I forgot about the shirshu!" Said Zuko slapping himself on the forehead. They deflated the balloon and went back to June's house. Anzu knocked on the door June answered with a weird look on her face. "Can I borrow Nyla?" asked Anzu. "I'll find your person. It will be faster if you take the balloon." Said June, "agreed"' said Anzu. Zuko ran back to his balloon to get something to find his mom. While they were waiting June fed Nyla a treat. Zuko came running back "this is my mom's topknot accessory" he said handing it to June. Nyla sniffed it. "The trail's faint but we can still follow it" Said June as she hopped on Nyla and ran towards the eastern earth kingdom.

Zuko and Anzu where following June and Nyla in the balloon. "It's hard to steer and keep this thing in the air while going this fast!" said Zuko starting to get frustrated. "Fine than you can steer and I can fire bend" suggested Anzu. "You can fire bend?" said Zuko "Yeah" she replied. So that's what they did. June stopped on the outskirts a small village. They landed the balloon in the surrounding Forrest. "This is as far as I can take you. You're on your own from here." Said June waving goodbye just before turning back. "How do you expect to find her?" asked Anzu. "I was going to ask around, I have a picture" said Zuko. "Let me see the picture" said Anzu. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it. "You're never going to find her this way" she said. "What do you mean!" snapped Zuko. "Well this portrait was taken nearly 10 years ago, she probably looks older, and in this she's portrayed as an aristocratic fire nation woman. Nobody would recognize her!" said Anzu. She opened one of her bags and pulled out a paper and something to right with. She copied the picture on her paper saying "let's see… she would be older, and I don't think she'd have a top knot. Hmmm done" she showed him the drawing. "That does look like her but I'm sticking to my plan" said Zuko stubbornly. "Fine, you do it your way and I'll do it mine" said Anzu.

They walked though the village and into the small marketplace. Zuko walked up to the first person he saw and asked them if they had seen the woman his picture. Every person he asked said they didn't know her. Anzu went up to an old woman selling fruit and asked her if she had seen the woman in her picture. The old lady replied "ohh Lin she lives on the other side of town." "Can you take me to her?" asked Anzu. "No, not right now. I'm busy, but my son can take you." "Shuji! Take these young people to see Lin!" she yelled to the lady. Anzu dragged Zuko over and they followed the man to 'Lin's' house. "I can't believe I'm going to see her again, after so many years" said Zuko. "I haven't seen her in while either but you should be exited. I'd really like her to be at our wedding" said Anzu smiling. The man knocked on the door of a small cottage, he called to someone inside "Hey Lin you have some visitors" said Shuji. "Who are they?" asked the voice. "A young fire nation couple" said the man. Anzu blushed when the man called them a couple. The door opened and the man left. It really was Ursa; Zuko started to cry and gave her a hug. "Mom it's me Zuko! I've missed you so much!" he cried but not for much longer. He wiped off his face and smiled at his mom. Anzu left a little awkward just watching this emotional moment. "Zuko you've grown up so much. I know that you don't want to hear it but you look so much like your father, and what happened to your face?" said Ursa. "Father did this to me" said Zuko touching his scar. "My poor baby!" said Ursa kissing Zuko on his cheek. Anzu stopped herself from giggling and smiled. "Mom, please not in front of my girlfriend!" said Zuko. "So this young lady is your girlfriend?" said Ursa smiling at Anzu. "I'll go make you two some tea" she said walking towards a cupboard to get the tea stuff.

After Ursa made the tea she served everyone around a small table. Zuko properly introduced Anzu. "This is my girlfriend Anzu. We're planning on getting married" said Zuko smiling. Anzu blushed when he called her his girlfriend. "Is she pregnant?" said Ursa. Zuko gave her a confused look. "No, why would you think that?" he said. "I was just joking" said Ursa even though she seemed pretty serious. "Well anyways I'm Anzu, Cheng's daughter; it's really been a long time "she said shaking hands. "Why, you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you. I didn't even recognize you! You look just like your mother. By the way how is she doing" asked Zuko's mom. "She actually died 5 years ago…" answered Anzu no longer smiling. "You poor thing. Bless her soul. Are you ok?" said Ursa. "I'm fine now thanks for your concern" said Anzu. "Mom you should come back to the fire nation with us!" said Zuko. "I would like nothing better than to be with my family again. I'm ready whenever you are" she said smiling. "We should stop at Ba Sing Se first to go visit uncle Iroh, He has a tea shop in the upper ring" suggested Zuko. "That sounds great! I'd love to go sightseeing!" Said Anzu. "Ok that's sounds lovely" said Ursa. "Then we're set! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" said Zuko. "YEAH!" shouted Anzu

A/N: I might slow down my updates because my dad put a filter on my home computer so I can't go on fan fiction. I've been writing this stuff at my summer job which ends Friday. But I will not abandon this story! I will find a way!


End file.
